


waiting for you

by evelyndeavor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, F/F, Pining, celeste cries, celeste has an unrequited crush on kyoko, its a sad wedding fic, mondo is her best friend and tries his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelyndeavor/pseuds/evelyndeavor
Summary: kyoko is getting married, but it isn’t celeste waiting at the end of the aisle
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	waiting for you

**Dear Kyoko,**

**I’ve thought, more than I would like to admit, about the day you get married.**

Kyoko stands in front of the dressing room mirror, a nervous look on her face. Celeste is behind her, zipping the white gown up, and when she finishes, she makes eye contact with the detective. Her hands move up to her hair, gently pressing against the bun situated at the top of her head. Small pearls are woven into her lilac hair, and a few stray strands frame her face. Gloved hands tremble slightly as she twirls a stray lock around her index finger. “Does it look okay?” 

Celeste smiles softly at the other woman, running her hand across her shoulders. “Of course it does. You have always been the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” She turns Kyoko around, and keeps her hands on her shoulders. It’s true, ever since they were young Celeste thought she was impeccable. She brought her hands down her arms, and to the ring that sat on Kyoko’s finger. She smiled again, none of the sadness she felt shining through. Her poker face was still good. 

“You think so?” Kyoko looks down at her. The two of them had grown up so much since they were in school. Celeste had gotten confident enough in herself to ditch the drills attached to her head, in favor of a bob that barely reached her shoulders. Kyoko thought it suited her much better. The woman looked down at her dress again, bringing the fabric between her fingertips. “You do not think it is too simple? Perhaps I should go with the second choice-“

Celeste cut her off, bringing her hands up to cup Kyoko’s face. “Kyoko. You are beautiful. And Sayaka is going to love you no matter what you are wearing.” The words burned her tongue, but she ignored it. The way her heartbeat raced made her hands clammy, and she quickly dropped them to intertwine with Kyoko’s, shooting her a soft smile. 

**You are going to look beautiful, I just know that you are. You always do.**

Kyoko shoots her one of the soft smiles that used to be reserved for her. She pulls away after a few moments, fiddling with her hair again. Celeste sighs as she has to pull the detectives hands away from her face. 

“You are going to mess it up if you keep fiddling with it.” The accent that once stained her voice had been long abandoned, left to rot in the highschool where they had met. She didn’t need to hide, not with Kyoko by her side. The other woman made her believe in herself and her dreams, and once she had given up gambling for good, things started to turn around. She went to college for fashion design, and had even started up a small boutique of her own. Celeste always told Kyoko that one day, her clothes with her featured in runways across France. Kyoko believed her too. 

“Right.” She lets out a breath of air, closing her eyes. Kyoko was not one to cry, she had spent years building up those walls and hiding her emotions. But, with Celeste, she didn’t need to hide. The two of them were close enough that Kyoko could show the emotions she felt. A small tear threatened to fall from her eye, and Celeste was quick to catch it with her finger. “I am really getting married today.”

**I hope that the both of us are happy when we get to that point. The thought of any commitment is scary enough right now, but I know that you will find someone perfect for you.**

“You are.” Celeste’s voice is soft as she pulls the bride to be in for a tight hug. She hugs her best friend like it’s the last time she will ever see her, despite the fact that they are practically attached at the hip. Or at least were. The two of them were silent, basking in each other's warm and comfortable embrace. After a few moments of silence, Celeste pulled away to look up at the detective. 

“Are you ready?” Celeste asked, voice quiet. Kyoko looked like she was about to take on the biggest case in the world, eyes determined. The soft look she once had was replaced by a mask that she usually wore, preparing herself for the moment that she had dreamed of since she was a child. 

**We are young, silly naive children at the point that I am writing this letter. Just juniors. But, by the time we have settled down, I hope that things have gotten less hectic. I hope that everything makes sense.**

Kyoko ponders the thought for a moment. Never in her life did she think she would be marrying a woman. She thought she would grow old alone, meet someone and have children without any love involved. Continue on her family's name. Kyoko’s lavender eyes stared back at Celeste, and she cracked one last soft smile. 

“I am.” She whispered, voice cracking ever so slightly. Celeste almost missed it. 

**I can assure that the wedding will be beautiful. Makoto, being the romantic he is, would not let you have it any other way. He would go berserk if it wasn’t perfect.**

**You deserve the wedding you have always dreamed of.**

Celeste thought it was far too cold for her to be stuck in the velvet dress that lacked sleeves. It was a light lavender color, nearly the same shade as Kyoko’s hair. Nothing covered her shoulders, and the spring breeze made her shiver as she walked through the long hallway of the villa. The place the wedding was taking place at was absolutely beautiful, she was almost surprised that Sayaka had agreed to it. Sheltered and slightly dark, the room gave off an almost eerie energy as she walked inside. She looked around at the patrons, eyes scanning the crowd. Most of the classmates she had come to admire and adore were strewn around the room. 

Asahina and Sakura spoke quietly in the corner, the shorter girl letting out a belly laugh every now and again. The sight made Celeste’s lips quirk up ever so slightly. On the other side of the room, Toko stood with her newfound girlfriend. Komaru Naegi, Makoto’s little sister, has been around their class for quite some time when they were young. Celeste had nearly forgotten about the girl when they all went off to college, but Toko always seemed to stay in touch with her. The slight obsession she had with Byakuya had whittled away slowly as they got older, to the point where Byakuya was comfortable enough to be in the same room as her without shooting glares. 

Celeste watched as the wedding planner scrambled around the room, eyes wide and frantic as she attempted to put everything together. She made a mental note to congratulate her on the wonderful wedding she had put together. 

**Mondo better be there. He made a promise to me that he would be your best man, but I highly doubt something like that would ever happen. He just has high hopes. He told me he may be busy with Ishimaru, and I nearly flipped a table I got so angry that he would skip out on your special day.**

The former biker stood away from the rest of the crowd, and when he saw the telltale sign of Celeste, he raised a hand to beckon her over. The tapping of her stiletto heels filled her ears as she made her way over to him, a small smile gracing her lips. Mondo pulled her in for a bone crushing hug, making Celeste squeak at the sheer force she was being squeezed. Mondo laughed as he let her go again, patting her shoulder softly. 

Mondo has grown just as much of the rest of them. His hair was longer and pulled back into a neat bun, probably courtesy of his own husband. Ishimaru was nowhere to be seen, probably off yelling at people about their common courtesy at a wedding. 

“Hello miss Ludenberg.” Mondo teased, the old name sending shivers down Celeste’s spine. Once she had left Hope’s Peak, she had her first name legally changed to Celestia. But, she couldn’t bring herself to fully replace her past. Celestia Yasuhiro was just fine, it combined the life she desperately wanted and the one she had. 

“How are you holding up?” Mondo gently placed a hand on the former gamblers shoulder, looking down at her carefully. All the work that Celeste put into hiding her own feelings for the detective never seemed to convince Mondo. He always knew what she was thinking, even when they were kids. He was the only one who knew about Kyoko and the way she felt. 

**Our wedding. It is weird to write such a thing. Perhaps I am jumping to conclusions, you do not even know how I feel about you. But, I hope it is ours. I wish.**

Celeste quickly shakes her head. She doesn’t want to talk about it, doesn’t want to think about the way she felt. It wasn’t her night. Over the years she had learned to be less selfish, to think of how her classmates and friends would react and take their emotions into consideration. 

Most importantly she didn’t want to ruin Kyoko’s wedding. 

The pair stood in silence, Mondo sipping on his water (that Ishimaru insisted he drank) and Celeste sipping on her champagne. The designer's eyes scanned the area, watching couples intermingling and the small hum of chatter filling her ears. 

When the silence became too uncomfortable, Mondo leaned down to whisper. “You okay, Celeste?” His words were inaudible to the people around them, all oblivious to the inner turmoil that Celeste was feeling at the moment. Brown eyes finally met lavender ones, and she didn’t know how much longer she could hold back everything before her facade started to crack. Tears pricked at her eyes, and she forcibly blinked them back, looking away and glueing her gaze to a large window on the other side of the room. 

“No.” Her voice was a whisper, and she brought her drink to her lips again. Mondo gently placed a hand against her shoulder, sympathetic eyes looking down at her. Makoto called everyone over, and as she got up to leave, she spoke once more. 

“I wish this was my wedding too.”

**I can only dream that we end up like that. I have liked you for quite a long time now. I wonder if it is as obvious to you as it is to Mondo and Ishimaru. You have no way of knowing, yet I still daydream everyday about the time we will spend together. The special moment we will have.**

**On the topic of liking people, I do not think I have ever heard you speak of anyone in a romantic sense. You are such a mysterious girl, and it makes me want to be yours even more. How special would that be?**

“Celeste?”

Sayaka looked over to the woman, and a big smile spread across her lips. Celeste couldn't help the way she had to force a smile onto her lips at the sight of the other woman. She had nothing against Sayaka, she quite enjoyed her company after all.

Sayaka was an aspiring idol, she was actually quite well known around the world for her talent. When they were young, she would constantly talk about how everyone in the class had to meet up one day to come to her concerts. She was like a princess that Celeste saw in all of her animes. 

Celeste brought the girl into a tight hug, a small gasp leaving her lips at the dress she was wearing. “Sayaka, you look so beautiful.” It was strapless, much like her own. Sayaka’s gown was much more complex than Kyoko’s, it was clear that she was the more feminine of the two of them. The fabric sat taught around Sayaka’s built frame, and the idol gave a little twirl so Celeste would be able to see the entire thing herself. 

It was beautiful. Celeste should be the one in it. 

She quickly pushed the thought away, smiling again. Sayaka’s eyes scanned her quickly and she jumped up and down. “You look so pretty too! I told Kyoko that lilac would be perfect. She never trusts me for those decisions, but it all paid off in the end!”

Before Celeste could respond, Sayaka was being pulled away for the ceremony. She took that as her cue to join the rest of their class in the audience, staring up at the altar that she desperately wished she was standing at. 

**I can imagine you walking down the aisle, the most beautiful woman in the room. Everyone’s eyes would be locked on you, and I couldn’t blame them. You always knew how to capture everyone’s attention, even if you didn’t mean to.**

**You always say you blend in. But, never for me.**

Celeste watched Kyoko walk down the aisle, and the way Sayaka had to hold back tears just from seeing how beautiful she looked. Celeste was able to hold her emotions together, only letting tears spill over her eyes when she noticed the rest of the venue crying at the couple's vows. 

She could afford to cry. Everyone else was doing it, so no one would question it. Mondo stood beside her, and he gently held her shoulders throughout the entire ceremony. She watched Sayaka kiss her wife, and the happy tears that spilled over both of their eyes. Kyoko looked so happy. Celeste moved halls with everyone else, and the music kicked in for the newly married couples first dance. 

Her eyes were glued to the pair, much like everyone else’s. But, she was full of sadness, she desperately wished that she was the one dancing up there with Kyoko. She wanted to be the one kissing her and marrying her and being by her side forever. 

As she stood to excuse herself, Mondo gave her a worried glance. She shook him off with no effort, making her way towards the bathroom. Kicking open a stall, she situated herself down on top of the closed toilet, the emotions she desperately tried to hold in spilling over. She dug in the purse she had brought with her, a faded envelope sticking out. 

Pulling it out, a small piece of scotch tape that was barely holding on kept the letter closed. She opened it carefully, the faded edges of yellowed paper coming into view. Tears stained her cheeks as she sobbed, pulling the letter out as she read over it once again. 

**I know you may never see this letter. But, I do hope that you are happy. Happy with me. Happy together.**

There would never be a next time to tell Kyoko how she felt. There would never be the romance she so desperately craved, the one person who she thought she would spend forever with dancing with someone else. The lyrics to the couple's first dance were muffled as she cried, holding onto the letter she had kept for so many years. The endless nights of ‘ _ Tomorrow, I’ll give it to her tomorrow. _ ’ were over. There was no tomorrow. There were no more second chances. This was it. 

Celeste sobbed her eyes out as the love of her life happily danced with someone else. She couldn’t hear the music anymore, her own cries drowning out the chords to the song that would haunt her for the rest of her life. 

**I know it will take you time to find the person that you gush about late at night when we have nothing else to speak about.**

**But, I just want you to know,**

**that I am going to pray to every god out there and hope that it is me.**

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry this is SO sad. i was having a moment, clearly. i don’t usually post fics often, but if you guys would like to see more danganronpa writings please let me know! i would love to hear feedback from you guys!


End file.
